The Special Ward
by Kari-Ryu no hime
Summary: The entire cast of Naruto and three girls who will shake everything up are all in one ward of an asylum run by the Higherups of Konoha.


Dr. Tsunade rested her head on her arms, closing her eyes. She had just finished an exhausting therapy session with Naruto, the biggest head-case in the 'special' ward. Well, one of the biggest, anyway. Just as she was about to drift off into a much needed lunchtime nap Dr. Shizune popped her head in.

"Um, Dr. Tsunade, we have three new transfers from the HHA, (1)" she said, wondering if the blonde woman was asleep. Tsunade lifted her head from the desk drowsily, and nodded.

"Male, Female, what? And why did the HHA send them, anyway? That's _the _best asylum in the state," Tsunade stretched her arms in the air, yawning. Well, at least she was never bored.

"Three girls, and they're some of the craziest I've ever seen. They were sent over because apparently there was a little issue with them and blowing up the rooms," Tsunade raised an eyebrow and stood, walking over to Shizune and taking the clipboard and scanning the page.

"I see, and who's with them right now?" the two women walked down the hall towards the waiting room, where the girls were.

"Drs. Kakashi and Jiraiya. Would you like me to get Dr. Gai instead?" Shizune reached for her radio set so she could page him. Tsunade shook her head.

"They need a woman's touch, perhaps," she pushed through the door, only to see three girls towering menacingly over a bested Jiraiya, who was clutching his much needed genitalia. Kakashi was in the corner, and in a similar predicament. Tsunade sighed. This was just what she needed, three more for the 'special' ward.

"Well, that took care of the bigger sleazy perverted one," One of the girls cackled. She had purple hair with dark blue and black streaks that was pulled up into two tight pigtails that cascaded past her shoulders and down to her waist. When she turned to look at Tsunade, the busty woman saw that she had purple eyes, a black triangle tattoo near the corner of her left eye, and a swirly black and red one beneath the right. On her lips was black lipstick, and her eyes were lined with black as well. Her ears were covered in silver piercings, there was a silver hoop in the center of her lower lip, and a chain that disappeared into her shirt.. She was wearing a pair of black combat boots, baggy black pants that were slung low on her hips, a black tank top, and a black fishnet shirt. Her hands were planted on her hips, and her nails were black. When Tsunade looked closer she saw red and black diamond tattoos scattered along her arms, and a dragon curling around her upper left arm. She'd heard of this little nut. Her name was Kari, and she sometimes called herself the Ryu no Hime, or Dragon Princess. That in itself should have told you about her destructive force, but even so…. Some people didn't quite get why she was called that, even after they saw her destroy something. Her multiple personalities, made only more powerful by her schizophrenia, were definitely a force to be reckoned with. That meant the other two were…. _'Oh god…' _Tsunade thought _'why me? Why me?' _

"Oh, hey, we have company," the tallest one said. She had short black hair that stuck up a little. Her eyes were almost as dark as her hair, and they were lined with black. Her only jewelry was a dog collar and a chain that disappeared into her shirt. Black pants clung to her hips and loosened as they got closer to her boots. She was wearing a tight blue T-shirt that read "Buck Fush" across the chest in bright white letters over a black fishnet top. On her cheeks she had two red lines just beneath her eyes, and what seemed like an immobile smirk. This was Inuzuka Kura, Yaoi fangirl extraordinaire. She'd heard of this one to, and it was just as bad. Just the fact that she ran with Kari should have been enough to get her locked away, but she had _annihilated _people for disagreeing with her yaoi, or anything that had to do with yaoi. No one knew if it was schizophrenia, or multiple personality disorder, or if she was just plain homicidally psychotic. Whatever it was, it'd been enough to get her sent to the HHA with Hanako Kari.

"Thank you captain obvious," said a third, more sarcastic, voice. A girl with sky-blue hair and eyes to match stepped forward. Out of the three, she was definitely the sanest. In fact, as far as anyone knew the only thing that condemned her to the title of 'insane' was the fact that she had befriended the other two. Her hair brushed her light-blue long-sleeve which was partially covered by a multi-colored halter top. She wore sneakers and jeans that had writing all over them. Her name was technically Sky, but she was more often called by her middle name, Kitai, so she could complete the name. They called themselves "Triple K" which stood for "Killer Kids Klub."

"I'm Dr. Tsunade, the warden of this facility." She said stiffly.

"Yeah, kiddies, welcome to the crazy home. You're here for life, or until your insurance runs out," Kari said nastily, a glint in her eye. Kura snorted and pushed the other girl slightly. Kari childishly stuck her tongue out at the older girl. Kitai just stared at them, not looking at all surprised. Either Kari and Kura were always this childish, or Kitai had seen too many weird things to get surprised.

"We're commited for life, though," Kura pointed out.

"Too crazy to be allowed near the general public," Kitai laughed, clapping her hands.

"I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell!" Kari protested in jest. It was from one of her favorite songs, and she'd been looking for a chance to quote it.

Tsunade sighed. Nut cases. All of them.


End file.
